Sheldon and the New Girl
by OpalAngelWriter13
Summary: There's a new girl in the apartment, Mimi, a doctor's in Algebra and Number Theory! With Penny already hooking up with her friend, Mimi is heartbroken, and Sheldon, the only one evolved enough for her, is there for her. SHELDON X MIMI #1
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

"I told you, Leonard **,** **we should have stopped at the Pottery Barn before we went to the Cheesecake factory, but you didn't!** Under normal circumstances I'd say I told you so. But, as I have told you so with such vehemence and frequency already the phrase has lost all meaning. Therefore, I will be replacing it with the phrase, I have informed you thusly." Sheldon said.

Leonard gave Sheldon the evil eye and went into the apartment with Howard and Raj. Sheldon was desperate to go into his apartment to watch the new Star Trek premiere on TV, which was about to start any minute now, but the stair was blocked with a guy and a girl and a gazillion paper boxes and pieces of furniture.

"Leonard, if we had just done as I had said, we would have been in the apartment before they got here! Oh, I have so informed you thusly!" Sheldon exclaimed.

"Oh, look at that beauty." Howard whispered. Raj's eyes grew huge, and he nodded vigorously.

The guy was carrying a sofa up the stairs but the girl, on the other hand, was struggling with a single duffel bag.

"Uh, hello, let me give you some help, there." Howard said, stepping out and taking the duffle bag from the girl. He reached out a hand. "Howard Wolowitz, Master's degree from MIT, head designer of the satellite orbiting Neptune."

"Head designer? Neptune?" Leonard said, doubtingly.

"Just stay quiet." Howard hissed.

The girl reached out and took Howard's hand. "Mimi Edwards. Ph. D in Algebra and Number Theory from Harvard." She shook it.

"Ooh, Howard, even the new girl in our apartment has a doctor's." Sheldon sniggered. "Still. It's no reason to delay our arrival to the apartment a second later." However, contrary to his words, he was quite impressed by the new girl in their apartment – he knew that mathematics was the basis of all of his work. He remembered the time Stephen Hawking pointed out an algebraic mistake on his paper on the Higgs Boson Particle, and how he had fainted.

Just then, there was a large crashing sound, followed by grunting.

"Brandon!" Mimi called up the stairs.

"Ugh… Mimi, that sofa is damn heavy!" Brandon said.

Mimi went up the stairs for Brandon, and the four were left by themselves.

"Dude, do you think they are going out?" Raj said.

"Now that she's met Howard Wolowitz, I don't think so." Howard said.

'Hogwash. Howard only had a master's degree,' Sheldon thought. 'Besides, she was too evolved to go along with someone like Brandon, nor any of his friends, for that matter. No, she was meant for someone more superior… like himself.'

Sheldon sighed and said, "Well, that's that. Now, let's move along, everyone. Star Trek awaits."


	2. Chapter 2: Neighbors

"It is customary to bring gifts to welcome one if one moves into a neighborhood." Sheldon said. "Leonard, is there anything I can bring upstairs?"

Leonard looked at Sheldon. Sheldon never liked human relationship. He even had touchphobia! But actually volunteering to carry a gift to a total (well, almost) stranger…? Well, that sure was something!

"Well… there is banana bread I got this afternoon." Leonard said.

"Ah, good. Let's take it upstairs." Sheldon said.

On their way, Sheldon and Leonard met Penny, their neighbor.

"Hey boys, where are you going?" she asked.

"There's a new girl upstairs in the apartment and Sheldon wants to give her a housewarming gift." Leonard said.

"I do not _want_ to give her, I _have_ to give her, it is _customary_." Sheldon said.

"Well, ok. Can I go with you?" Penny asked.

"No." Sheldon said at the same time as Leonard said "Yes."

"Alright then. Let's go welcome her!" Penny said cheerfully.

The three went upstairs and Sheldon knocked on the door.

Knock knock knock

"Mimi?"

Knock knock knock

"Mimi?"

Knock knock knock

"Mimi?"

Mimi got the door. "Oh hey, it's you guys! Nice to see you again."

"Hi. This is Sheldon, Leonard, and I am Penny." Penny said.

"Hi, Mimi. Nice to see you." Mimi smiled.

'How enchanting,' Sheldon thought. 'A smile that can please even the Sheldon Cooper! Too bad none of my friends are evolved enough for her.'

"I brought you banana bread." Sheldon handed Mimi the banana bread.

"Oh, thanks!" Mimi said, as Brandon appeared from behind her. Penny's eyes widened.

"Hey, what's up?" Brandon asked.

"My new neighbors are here to say hi!" Mimi said.

"Hey." Brandon said to Sheldon, Leonard, and Penny.

"Wow." Penny said.

"Brandon, this is Penny, Leonard, and Sheldon. Guys, this is my friend Brandon." Mimi said.

'How disturbing,' Sheldon thought. 'Why am I put last? Not that I care a bit, that is. Still, I am pleased to know that Mimi is not the kind of person who would go out with someone inferior like Brandon.'

"Hey, Brandon." Penny said, batting her eyelashes. Leonard stared at her. She had never acted like that to him even when they were going out, but here she was, flirting at a guy she just met?

"Guys, we'd better go now, see you, bye." Leonard said as he pulled his friends away from the door.

"Bye." Mimi flashed her charming smile and closed the door.

"What?" Penny and Sheldon demanded after the door was shut.

"Huh?" Leonard said. "Whatever. Let's go eat ourselves."


	3. Chapter 3: Making Friends

Mimi was folding her laundry when she saw Penny and Sheldon coming down the stairs.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, girl." Penny said.

"Hello Mimi." Sheldon said.

Sheldon put his laundry in the washing machine and watched Mimi fold her laundry.

"I've never seen anyone fold laundry so mathematically precisely without the help of a utensil before." Sheldon admired.

"Well, I guess it just runs in me!" Mimi laughed.

Penny looked at them. Huh, it seemed as if Sheldon was developing feelings for this new girl.

"Hey, Mimi, um, is Brandon living with you?" Penny asked.

"No, he just came over yesterday to help me move in." Mimi said. "Sweet of him."

Sheldon's face hardened. Sweet? Now, that was nothing to be jealous about. Sweet was for babies and food that release dopamine when consumed, not alpha males. Still, moving her stuff was proving he was one…

"Yeah, sweet." Penny said. She paused. "Are you two going out?"

"What? No, he's just a friend." Mimi said. Sheldon sighed in relief. Mimi folded her last blouse.

"Ok guys, gotta go now. I'll see you around." Mimi blew a kiss and disappeared up the stairs.

Mimi went to her room and gave Brandon a call. "Hey Brandon. Wanna come over tonight? Movies and popcorn?"

"Sure. I'll be there at 5:30."

Mimi was excited for her meeting with Brandon. She wanted to thank him for helping her move in. She couldn't have done it alone. But that afternoon, Brandon called Mimi and told her that he couldn't make it because he had to work late. "It's ok, Brandon. We can do it another time."

However, Brandon was not at work – he was downstairs with Penny.


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Hearts

That evening, Mimi ran into Brandon staggering out of Penny's apartment, drunk, as she was coming back from work. She decided to spend a few more hours engaged in mathematics now that her evening was free, then maybe read a few articles (maybe by the somehow attracting and very clever guy who lived downstairs her) at home, and returned at around 6:30. She was surprised to see him.

"Brandon? What are you doing here?" Mimi asked.

"Ugh… I need some more, bae." Brandon said, his eyes closing.

"What are you talking about?" Mimi asked, horrified. "Wait, are you, drunk?"

Just then, Penny flung her apartment door open and shouted, "Take your hands off my baby, you dirty bitch!" Mimi was shocked. What was going on?

Mimi watched in horror as Brandon walked over to Penny and kissed her full and long on the lips.

"I – I thought you told me you were working late today!" Mimi said.

"Whatever, bitch. Get lost." Penny said, no doubt drunk.

"Well, I never!" Mimi said.

Leonard stepped out of their apartment to see what the shouting was all about.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Leonard asked.

"You Leonard Hoffstater?" Brandon said. "You'd better stay away from my girl." He turned to Mimi. "And you're nothing compared to this blonde bae. You're such a baby."

As Mimi saw Sheldon appearing from behind Leonard, she ran up to her room, crying.

"What happened?" Sheldon asked. He looked at Leonard. "Leonard, did you make Mimi upset?"

"No, I would never!" Leonard said. "But I think Brandon got drunk and had sex with Penny and Mimi got upset."

"Well, that's no reason to be upset, over such an inferior species like Brandon!" Sheldon said, heading up the stairs. That was just rude of Brandon! Now, he was going give her a shoulder to cry on.


	5. Chapter 5: and How to Mend Them

Meanwhile, Mimi was crying in her room by herself.

'How could they do this to me?' She thought. 'I thought they were my friends. I should have known when I first suspected they were hiding something from me. And Brandon – why did he have to lie to me about this? Didn't he trust he enough to tell me if he's in a relationship?' Mimi sobbed.

Just then, she heard a knock on her door.

Knock knock. "Mimi?"

She gasped. It was Sheldon. She whispered, "Come in."

Sheldon came in and sat beside her on the sofa. "Mimi, are you alright?"

"Not really." Mimi said sadly.

"There, there." Sheldon said, and Mimi thought it was very kind of him. "I'd offer you a hot beverage if this were my home." He added.

"It's ok. But it's very sweet of you." Mimi said, sniffling.

It was then that Sheldon noticed his new paper on Mimi's coffee table. "Hey, is that my article?" he asked.

Mimi blushed. "Maybe…"

Sheldon picked it up. He saw little notes and highlights, and thought it was nice of Mimi to take interest in his paper. Was there a better way to show that he was the alpha male?

"Were you reading it?" he asked.

"Yeah. I've been working on it." she replied.

"Is your mathematical brain capable of comprehending all the information coming from the great mind of mine?" he asked.

Mimi laughed at this a little. "Maybe coming from your great mind what makes it so appealing to me."

Sheldon smiled approvingly. He liked it when someone complimented on his work. Especially when it was someone like Mimi… or maybe, when it was Mimi, in particular.

"Would you like to come over for hot beverage?" Sheldon asked.

"Sure." Mimi smiled, and they headed downstairs.

Mimi and Sheldon sat on Sheldon's couch together with cups of hot chocolate as they watched some Doctor Who on TV. Mimi looked at Sheldon.

"You have hot chocolate mustache on your lips." She said. Sheldon looked at her.

Mimi laughed. "Here, let me wipe it off for you."

She got the hot chocolate off Sheldon's face and put her mug down on the coffee table. Then she leaned against Sheldon's shoulder. Sheldon was a little bit surprised, but he found it quite enjoyable. Mimi was a nice girl. He peered at her face and saw that she was already asleep. He put his arms around her small frame and, with his cheeks against Mimi's face, fell asleep with her. She was a wonderful girl, and he loved the fact that she trusted her to sleep on his shoulder without fear of getting assassinated by someone. He was in love with her.

THE END


End file.
